


Right At Home

by janey_p



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [20]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffvember 2020, Happy Thomas, Hugs, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bemused Gordon, but still somewhat new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janey_p/pseuds/janey_p
Summary: Gordon has the weirdest boyfriend but he indulges his weirdness anyway. Thomas is aware just how lucky he got to bag that guy.
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Right At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #20: **Bare feet**

When Thomas came home and caught sight of Gordon walking around in his living room, he forgot to breathe for a moment.

The thing was, he knew he was probably reading too much into the situation. But to him, it was significant enough to take a moment to appreciate the view.

Because all the times Gordon had been over before, he had always left his shoes at the door. But he’d also _always_ kept his socks on unless there were beds or bathrooms involved. 

Yet, here he was, in sweatpants, a very soft looking T-shirt, and _bare feet_. No socks in sight. Which could only mean he was feeling right at home here now, couldn’t it? So, this felt momentous to Thomas, no matter what it might or might not mean to Gordon. 

There was only one thing for Thomas to do if he didn’t want to embarrass himself by acting on one of his gooier urges: He walked up to Gordon, put his arms around him, and pressed his face against the back of his neck.

He murmured a content “hi there” to make the sudden tension in Gordon go away again. It worked, but only to some extent.

Gordon turned around in his embrace, looking concerned, for some reason.

“Hi,” he replied. “Is everything okay?”

“Uhhh… yes? Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Hm, I don’t know. You came in and went straight for a hug. It made me wonder.”

“So I can’t just hug you for no reason?” Thomas teased, pulling Gordon closer again. He hummed contentedly as Gordon settled against him and added, “It’s nothing to worry about. I’m just happy.”

The sound Gordon made in response could only be called bemused, but he started to relax and fully enjoy their impromptu embrace anyway. It made Thomas smile to himself. Apparently, Gordon still wasn’t used to liberal displays of affection “just because,” but more than willing to indulge Thomas, all the same.

It was a good foundation that Thomas vowed to build on. There’d be copious amounts of cuddling and casual touches in Gordon’s future. Thomas had always been a pretty tactile person, after all. There was no easier way for him to show his loved ones how much they meant to him. That it also boosted his own happiness was a very nice bonus.

Starting to sway in place while humming an improvised tune, Thomas was pleased to hear Gordon chuckle quietly to himself. They’d come a long way since their disastrous first interactions, and he was glad he hadn’t let himself be chased away back then.

It had changed his present for the better. Now, he couldn’t wait to see what their future would bring.


End file.
